How you doin?
by Tavshed
Summary: Chandler zastanawia się nad fenomenem ilości zaliczanych kobiet przez swojego nowego współlokatora. Joey zgadza się, aby uchylić przed nim rąbka tajemnicy...


Chandler siedział pochylony nad blatem stołu i żując powoli dawno przeterminowane płatki śniadaniowe, kontemplował postać, pozbawionego małego palca, superbohatera na ich opakowaniu. Zegarek, z wymalowanym na tarczy wizerunkiem Kaczora Donalda, wskazywał już prawie dziesiątą, jednak mężczyzna nadal beztrosko kiwał się na barowym stołku w swoich błękitnych bokserkach w misie i z łóżkową fryzurą, bezmyślnie grzebiąc plastikową łyżeczką w zimnym już mleku. Co jakiś czas podnosił jeszcze lekko zirytowany wzrok i marszcząc brwi, spoglądał z zazdrością na zamknięte, białe drzwi pokoju swojego sublokatora, zza których wydobywały się ciche, jednak niedwuznaczne chichoty.

Joey wprowadził się do niego niecałe trzy tygodnie wcześniej, a Chandler już zdążył poznać sześć dziewczyn, które ostatecznie okazywały się być zaledwie jednonocnymi przygodami.

Pierwsza była Michael, i Chandler miał wrażenie, że zapamięta ją na naprawdę długi czas. W końcu nie każdego dnia człowiek wchodzi rano do łazienki i zastaje tam półnagą kobietę, używającą jego suszarki. I nie ma absolutnie nic dziwnego w tym, że owy człowiek, o samym brzasku poddany takiemu szokowi, zapomina jak się nazywa, bredzi bez sensu o pogodzie, by w końcu uciec z miejsca całego zdarzenia, z zamiarem schowania się pod swoją kołdrą i nie wyjścia spod niej aż do gwiazdki.

Kolejne były, w kolejności: długonoga kelnerka Nicole, Kanadyjka Nancy, wizażystka Cobie, aż w końcu rudowłosa dziennikarka Alison, której Chandler jako pierwszej zdołał wyjawić swoje imię i poradzić, aby nie używała ręcznika z zielonym wzrokiem. Ostatni podbój Joey'a, modelka Sandra, załapała się nawet na zrobione przez niego naleśniki. Chandler czuł, że robi postępy. Jedna rzecz jednak nie chciała dać mu spokoju i męczyła go bezustannie:

_Jakim cudem Joey Tribbiani zdobywał te wszystkie laski?_

Znaczy, oczywiście, Chandler zdawał sobie sprawę, że Joey posiadał kilka atutów, o których wielu mężczyzn mogłoby tylko pomarzyć.

Po pierwsze, Joey był Włochem. I nie miało nic do rzeczy to, że po włosku umiał rzucić jedynie kilka przekleństw i był chyba święcie przekonany, że Rzym jest stolicą Grecji – liczył się sam fakt włoskiego pochodzenia. Chyba każdy zna legendy, jakie krążą o Włochach, a szczególnie ich łóżkowych wyczynach. A Joey stuprocentowo udowadniał, iż nie były one bajdurzeniem zadufanego w sobie narodu. Chandler mógł za to poświadczyć. Jego pokój od pokoju Joey'a dzieliła w końcu tylko jedna, cienka ścianka…

Po drugie, Joey był aktorem. Chyba nie można wymarzyć sobie lepszego zawodu do podrywania kobiet. I znów – liczył się sam fakt obracania się w tym biznesie. Joey w końcu nie rozgłaszał na prawdo i lewo, że ukończył ledwie dwa kursy aktorstwa, kosztujące jakieś parę dolców i grał jedynie niewielkie rólki w podrzędnych teatrzykach. Joey przedstawiał się jako aktor i znowu znacząco skracał czas, jaki musiał poświęcić, aby dobrać się dziewczynie do majtek.

Po trzecie, chociaż Chandler nigdy nie przyzna się przed nikim, jak prędko to sobie uświadomił, Joey był niesamowicie przystojny. Był dobrze zbudowany, miał męski typ urody, jednocześnie połączony jednak z tą niewyzbytą jeszcze nutą chłopięcości. Miał zmysłowo skrojone usta, ładnie zarysowaną szczękę, zadziorny uśmiech, gęste włosy i ciemne, włoskie oczy, od których nogi wszystkich dziewczyn miękły natychmiastowo w kolanach. Tak, Joey był cholernie, cholernie przystojny. I Chandlerowi, ze swoją kurzą budową i całkowitym brakiem gracji, nietrudno przyszło ten fakt zauważyć.

Reasumując, Joey miał wszystko, czego tylko mógł zapragnąć facet do bajerowania kobiet – był młodym, przystojnym aktorem z włoskim pochodzeniem. Chandler nie mógł jednak uwierzyć, że to wszystko. Musiało, po prostu _musiało_ istnieć coś jeszcze! Jakaś technika uwodzenia, jakiś trik, jakaś sztuczka, sprawiająca, że inne, niekoniecznie tak wspaniałe przywary Joey'a, jak na ten przykład brak higieny, kobieciarstwo i lekkie opóźnienie w działaniu jego mózgu, znikały w mgnieniu oka.

Chandler ponownie zanurzył łyżkę w mleku i podejrzanej papce, jaką stały się rozmokłe płatki, po czym wpakował ją sobie do buzi, gdy drzwi pokoju Joey'ego otworzyły się z cichym kliknięciem. Z pomieszczenia wyszła młoda, nie więcej niż dwudziestopięcioletnia kobieta o kręconych, sięgających ramion blond włosach i niebieskich oczach. Na sobie miała lekko wygniecioną, czarną sukienkę i dopasowane do niej, satynowe pantofle. Chandler musiał przyznać, że przygoda numer siedem, była jedną z najładniejszych, jakie dotąd spotkał.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego niepewnie, po czym uśmiechnęła się sztucznie, próbując wygładzić ubranie, czym jeszcze bardziej dawała do zrozumienia, jaki rodzaj sportu uprawiała całą noc.

- Dzień dobry – powiedziała uprzejmie, przeczesując włosy palcami.

- Mhmm – wymamrotał tylko Chandler, kuląc się na stołku i próbując utopić w swoim mleku. Nie żeby się bardzo przejmował tym, iż wygląda jakby dopiero co zwlekł się z łóżka, ale po prostu piękne kobiety go zwyczajnie… onieśmielały. A miał na tyle doświadczenia w kontaktach z nimi, iż wiedział, że mamrotanie w płatki jest o niebo lepszym rozwiązaniem, niż garść absolutnie niestosownych (i nie dla wszystkich śmiesznych) dowcipów.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się raz jeszcze, po czym podeszła szybko do wieszaka, złapała swój płaszcz i zarzucając go w biegu, wyleciała z mieszkania.

Po chwili białe drzwi pokoju otworzyły się ponownie i do salonu wkroczył sprawca całego zamieszania – zaspany, rozczochrany i ubrany najprawdopodobniej, _tylko_ w szlafrok, Joey Tribbiani.

- Dzień dobry – zaświergotał radośnie, przeciągając się prężnie i ziewając. Po tej krótkiej gimnastyce podszedł do Chandlera, wsunął się na barowy stołek naprzeciw niego i uśmiechnął promiennie. – Jak się spało?

Chandler podniósł wzrok znad swoich płatków i przeszył mężczyznę jak najbardziej jadowitym spojrzeniem. Joey zdawał się go jednak nie zauważyć, zajęty wyciąganiem łyżki z szafki nad blatem i przesuwaniem płatków współlokatora na środek blatu, tak, aby również miał do nich dostęp.

- Nie za dobrze – powiedział więc Chandler z kwaśną miną. – Pewien Włoch z mojego mieszkania za dobrze się bawił, abym mógł się porządnie wyspać.

- Wybacz, stary – odparł pogodnie Joey, robiąc minę, jakby naprawdę było mu przykro. – Serio, próbowałem ją uciszyć, ale wiesz, jakie są te dziewczyny z Connecticut – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami i zabierając się entuzjastycznie do stojącej coraz bliżej niego miski.

Chandler mrugnął, unosząc brwi i przyglądając się siedzącemu przed nim facetowi. Naprawdę, czy bycie przystojnym, włoskim aktorem wystarcza, aby przyćmić tę chlapiącą mlekiem na wszystkie strony sierotę, zmieniającą kobiety jak rękawiczki i wyjadającą śniadanie swoim, dopiero co poznanym, współlokatorom? To wręcz niemożliwe. Za tym _musi_ kryć się coś więcej.

Joey w końcu oderwał się od prawie pustej już miski mleka i uniósł wzrok, napotykając wpatrzone w niego z zadumą oczy.

- Co?

Chandler mrugnął, orientując się, że się gapi. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie i znowu na Joey'a, zmarszczył brwi, aż w końcu odezwał się niepewnym głosem:

- Mogę o coś spytać?

Joey opróżnił do końca miskę, podnosząc ją i wypijając resztki. Po chwili odsunął naczynie od siebie, wytarł usta grzbietem dłoni i oparł się o blat.

- Jasne, stary. Wal śmiało.

Chandler mrugnął ponownie, po czym pokręcił się na swoim stołku, nagle nieco skrępowany. W końcu nachylił się w stronę kolegi, jak gdyby przekazywał mu jakąś ściśle tajną informację.

- Wiesz, Joey… Mieszkasz tu od raptem trzech tygodni, a już zaliczyłeś w tym mieszkaniu siedem różnych dziewczyn…

- Osiem – przerwał mu Joey, kiwając głową. – Była jeszcze taka przedszkolanka, którą zaliczyłem, gdy wyrabiałeś nadgodziny w pracy.

Chandler przez sekundę wpatrywał się tępo w wyrażającą uprzejme zainteresowanie i brak jakichkolwiek oznak zawstydzenia twarz mężczyzny, po czym potrząsnął głową i wrócił do urwanej myśli:

- A więc zaliczyłeś osiem różnych dziewczyn i tak się zastanawiam… Stary, jak ty to robisz? – wypalił lekko piskliwym głosem, prostując się gwałtownie.

Joey uśmiechnął się, po czym przeczesał włosy i wygodniej rozsiadł się na stołku. Chandlerowi wydawało się, że zapominając o braku oparcia w taborecie, chciał się nawet oprzeć, przez co zachwiał się niebezpiecznie, po sekundzie jednak wracając do urwanego uśmiechu.

- Masz na myśli, jak je wszystkie podrywam?

- T-Tak! – krzyknął, niespodziewanie nie panując nad swoim głosem Bing. – Znaczy… Masz jakiś trik? Patent? Historię?

Tym razem to Joey oparł ręce o blat stołu, nachylając się w stronę Chandlera z trochę poważniejszą miną. Chandler, czując nagle niewytłumaczalny entuzjazm i mając wrażenie, że zaraz zostanie przekazana mu może najważniejsza informacja, która zmieni całe jego przyszłe życie uczuciowe, zrobił to samo.

- Wiesz – zaczął niezobowiązująco Joey. – Zazwyczaj, jak podrywam dziewczynę, działam spontanicznie; włączam swój czar, bajeruję ją zgodnie z tym, co w tym momencie wyda mi się odpowiednie, ale… Ale jest jedno zdanie, które właściwie gwarantuje skuteczność podrywu każdej panienki.

- Jakie? – spytał z prawie bogobojnym tonem Chandler, chłonąc każde słowo Joey'a i wpatrując się w niego, niczym w ostatnią deskę ratunku przed życiem spędzonym jedynie z własnym, marnym dotykiem.

Joey wyprostował się lekko, przymykając na chwilę powieki. Po sekundzie uniósł je, spoglądając na Chandlera, jak jeszcze nikt nigdy w całym jego dwudziestoczteroletnim życiu. Ciemne oczy wydawały się błyszczeć; pełne wargi wygięły się w łobuzerskim, uwodzicielskim uśmiechu. Spojrzenie Joey'a skierowało się płynnym, wystudiowanym ruchem z rozczochranych, opadających na czoło brązowych włosów Chandlera, przez jego wypełnione zaskoczeniem oczy, jasną szyję, na ciemnoszary t-shirt, leżący luźno na jego szczupłej klatce piersiowej. Wzrok ten był na tyle intensywny, iż Chandler poczuł, jakby w każdym miejscu, na które padł, zostało wypalone gorące znamię.

Oczy Joey'a ponownie pokonały tę samą drogę ku górze, aby zatrzymać się na szeroko rozwartych oczach mężczyzny. Joey uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej zalotnie, po czym odezwał się głębokim, pociągającym i wibrującym po tysiąckroć w głowie Chandlera głosem:

- Jak się miewasz?

Chandler gapił się przez chwilę na nadal uśmiechniętego w uwodzicielski sposób współlokatora, po czym, ku zdziwieniu Tribbianiego, wstał i energicznym, choć nie przesadnie szybkim krokiem, skierował się do swojego pokoju.

Joey patrzył przez chwilę oszołomiony na dopiero co zatrzaśnięte, białe drzwi, po czym również wstał i niepewnie skierował się w ich stronę. Prawda, nigdy nie próbował tego podrywu na facetach, nie miał więc pojęcia, jak ktoś jego własnej płci mógłby na niego zareagować, ale nagłe opuszczenie pomieszczenia i zamknięcie się we własnym pokoju to chyba lekka przesada. Mężczyzna uniósł dłoń i powoli lecz dość mocno zapukał w drewnianą powierzchnię.

- Chandler? Chandler, wszystko w porządku?

Drzwi otworzyły się niespodziewanie, sprawiając, że Joey podskoczył, a w nich pojawił się kompletnie czerwony i zażenowany Chandler Bing. Twarz mężczyzny można było z powodzeniem porównać do najbardziej czerwonego z czerwonych jabłek czy też, tak jak pomyślał Joey, futra Elma.

Chandler odchrząknął, po czym, nadal rumieniąc się niczym dojrzała piwonia, spojrzał twardym wzrokiem na zdezorientowanego Joey'a.

- Joey – zaczął, jednak głos mu się lekko załamał. Ponownie odchrząknął i zaczął raz jeszcze: - Joey. Jeżeli nadal chcesz tu mieszkać i jeżeli nadal chcesz, abyśmy się zakumplowali, musisz spełnić jeden, podstawowy i nie mający żadnej dyspensy warunek. – Chandler podniósł rękę i wymierzył palcem prosto między oczy absolutnie zaskoczonego jego mową Joey'a. – Masz nigdy, przenigdy nie pytać, jak się miewam!


End file.
